paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable content (Payday 2)
This article page contains all pre-released and post-released content (DLC) for PAYDAY 2 on all platforms. Scarface Character Pack Scarface Heist Stealing Xmas Gage Spec Ops Pack The 45th Mask PAYDAYCON 2016 TBA Prison Nightmare John Wick Weapon Pack Panic Room TBA Housewarming Party TBA THE BIG SCORE DLC Bundle! TBA Fable Mask Pack 4 Million?! Biker Character Pack The Biker Heist Humble Mask Pack 5 TBA Solus Project Mask Pack TBA Dead by Daylight Mask Pack 4 TBA Dead by Daylight Mask Pack 3 TBA Back to the Basics TBA Dead by Daylight Mask Pack 2 TBA Sydney Character Pack The Hardcore Henry Heists Jimmy Character Pack Wolf Pack Dead by Daylight Mask Pack TBA The Goat Simulator Heist Santa's Workshop Heist TBA Bodhi Character Pack The Point Break Heists The Lab Rats Heist The Dallas Heist Pack II The Dallas Heist Pack I Aftershock Heist The FBI Files Gage Chivalry Pack The PAYDAYCON 2015 Mask Pack TBA Yakuza Character Pack Bobblehead DLC TBA Gage Ninja Pack Sokol Character Pack The Golden Grin Casino Heist Humble Mask Pack 4 TBA Humble Mask Pack 3 TBA The Joker Mask Pack TBA Hardtime Lootbag in-game cash |info1 = The Hardtime Lootbag was originally given to those who pre-ordered the PAYDAY 2: Crimewave Edition for either Xbox One or PlayStation 4. |info2 = The was later made available to purchase on either the Xbox Store or PlayStation Store for on the 2nd of September, 2015. |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |content = preorder }} The Alesso Heist The OVERKILL B-Sides Soundtrack The Meltdown Heist The Butcher's Western Pack The Butcher's BBQ Pack Hoxton Revenge Heist SpeedRunners The Butcher Mod Pack #2 The Car Shop Heist Bonnie Character Pack The Cook Off Heist TBA The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack event and limited to units. |PC = 1 |content = secret }} The OVERKILL Pack Jacket Character Pack Infamy 2.0 TBA The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack Dragan Character Pack The Bomb Heists GOTY Edition all Career Criminal content, Humble Mask Packs, Hotline Miami exclusive content and the Alienware Alpha Mask Pack. |info1 = Owning each GOTY eligible expansion pack will grant one mask. }} Gage Weapon Pack Bundle Heist Bundle Clover Character Pack The Diamond Heist The White Xmas Heist Alienware Alpha Mauler Alienware Alpha Mask Pack Gage Historical Pack Humble Mask Pack 2 Thespian Mask Pack DLC Old Hoxton Character Pack members in the Payday 2 Community Group and the Hoxton Breakout Heist DLC at the end of CrimeFest 2014. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |content = heist }} Hoxton Breakout Heist members in the Payday 2 Community Group and the Old Hoxton Character Pack DLC at the end of CrimeFest 2014. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |content = heist }} John Wick Character Pack members in the Payday 2 Community Group during CrimeFest 2014. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |content = character }} Hotline Miami The Big Fat Music Update The Heist Soundtrack Gage Assault Pack Gage Shotgun Pack Swag Bag Bundle The Ultimate Steal Edition The Big Bank Heist Humble Mask Pack The Shadow Raid Heist Gage Sniper Pack Gage Mod Courier The Election Day Heist The Death Wish Update Gage Weapon Pack #02 The Infamy Update Sweet Tooth Mask! A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack The Charlie Santa Heist Gage Weapon Pack #01 Armored Transport Safe House Nightmare The Diamond Store Heist The Official Soundtrack Career Criminal Content discount on all in-game purchases |item5 = The Guide of Bain |info1 = One BETA key code will be yours to keep while the other BETA key code will be giftable to anyone of your choosing. The codes granted access to the PAYDAY 2 BETA which was released on the 24th of July, 2013. |info2 = The Guide of Bain is a .PDF file that can be located in the games installation directory. |note1 = The in-game discount does not apply to . |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |360 = 1 |PS3 = 1 |content = preorder }} Lootbag in-game cash |info1 = Initially this would also contain the White Rock and Pinecone materials, as well as the Brown / Black color. |note1 = The can still be purchased for on Console only. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |360 = 1 |PS3 = 1 |content = preorder }} Unreleased DLC Japan Pack This DLC was cut before release. All contents have been integrated into the game and do not require purchase anymore. The entries for this DLC still exist within the game. It would have contained the following in-game items: The Shogun.png| pat-eastern-sunrise.png|1 x Eastern Sunrise $148,800 Overkill Pack Not to be confused with The OVERKILL Pack. This DLC has been cut before the game released. It is unclear what happened to this DLC. All contents are available in the game. By observing the "begins" masks, the masks were supposed to be DLC. It would have contained the following in-game items: pat-nautical-compass.png|34 x Nautical Compass pat-paydays2.png|123 x Payday 2 mat-bronze.png|11 x Bronze mat-hardrock.png|21 x Hard Rock dallasnopattern.png| chainsnopattern.png| hoxtonnopatern.png| wolfnopattern.png| Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Masks (Payday 2) Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Gage Mod Courier DLC Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:The Big Bank Heist DLC Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Gage Assault Pack DLC Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Gage Historical Pack DLC Category:The Diamond Heist DLC Category:Clover Character Pack DLC Category:The Bomb Heists DLC Category:Dragan Character Pack DLC Category:The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack DLC Category:The OVERKILL Pack DLC Category:The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack DLC Category:The Butcher Mod Pack 2 DLC Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:The Alesso Heist DLC Category:The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC Category:Sokol Character Pack DLC Category:Gage Ninja Pack DLC Category:Yakuza Character Pack DLC Category:Gage Chivalry Pack DLC Category:The Point Break Heists DLC Category:Jimmy Character Pack DLC Category:Hardcore Henry Heists Category:Community items Category:Event items Category:Bundle items